The Next Generation
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: "Hey, look a bug." "That's gross, Kenji." "Is not Shigo!" "Children, enough!" "Yes Robin-sensei." Read and see what happens to the next generation
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece or Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

I started to think that everyone I met would hate me. I didn't realize that I had someone watching over me the entire time. just because I have a devil fruit doesn't make me evil. I don't want to be evil any longer. that's why I joined Luffy's crew.

"Robin, where did you go?" a voice called.

I looked through the branches of the tree I was sitting in to see Kakashi walking toward me. I smiled but since I don't have chakra, he can't sense me unless he brings out Pakkun.

"Robin, you're old crew will be here soon," Kakashi said standing under the tree I was in. "Do you want them to worry?"

I sighed. "I'm up here," I said no more than a whisper but I knew he heard me.

He smiled. "How did you get up so high in your condition?"

"I used my hands," I said cheekily.

Kakashi jumped and landed next to me. "Robin, you're three months pregnant. You should not be climbing trees."

"Kashi, you worry too much," I said.

"You knew that when you married me six months ago," Kakashi said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Do you think you can help me down, love?" I asked.

Kakashi shook his head. He picked me up bridal style and jumped. We landed softly on the ground.

"So is there news from the old crew?" Kakashi asked as we headed back to Konoha.

"Luffy and Nami are married. They are expecting in a month," I smiled. "Zoro is engaged to Ino. Sanji is engaged to TenTen. Chopper has finished his medical training with Sakura. Franky and Brooks are still single. And lastly, Usopp is married to Kaya and they have little Jiraya."

"Jiraya-sensei would be honored," Kakashi said as we reached the gate. "I just wish he could be here for Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

"That's only a few days away," I said as Shikamaru and Temari came up to us.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Kenji?" Temari asked. "We can't find him." She shifted Karin.

"Isn't he with Sakura and Gaara?" I asked.

"No," Shikamaru said. "He doesn't like Natsumi. He considers her too headstrong."

"Just like her mother," Kakashi smiled. "Does he have any friends?"

"Kenji is like me," Shikamaru sighed. "He's lazy and everything's a drag."

Kakashi laughed. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said and I smiled as Pakkun appeared.

"Yes, Kakashi," Pakkun said.

"Go find Kenji Nara and then report back to me," Kakashi asked.

Pakkun raced off.

"I'll bring him home when we find him," Kakashi smiled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded as Karin started fussing in Temari's arms. Temari smiled at her dark haired baby girl. The two said goodbye leaving Kakashi and I smiling.

"Robin-swan!" was heard from where we stood just inside of the gate.

I smiled up at Kakashi. "If that isn't that ero-cook, I swear I'll kill him."

Kakashi laughed as we turned to see my old crew mates coming our way. I looked for Nami but didn't see her.

"Where is Nami?" I asked as they got closer.

"I'm behind Franky," Nami said poking her head around the man.

"Come here," I said holding out my arms. "You too, Kaya."

The two woman came and hugged me.

"Zoro! Sanji!" came two female voices.

We turned to see Ino and TenTen running toward us. Zoro took off and met Ino halfway as Sanji did the same for TenTen. Zoro engulfed Ino in a hug and swung her around. Sanji kissed TenTen. We smiled. I finally noticed that Nami was thin again and Kaya was pregnant.

"Where are the babies?" I asked. "Where's Luffy? Kaya, how far along are you?"

Nami and Kaya laughed.

"I'm four months along," Kaya said smiling. "I threw up every morning on our way here."

I smiled. "Nami?"

Before anyone could say anything a shout was heard.

"Nami, will you come and take Ace," Luffy's voice carried for a bit. "I can't get him to calm down. Bell-mère is hitting me."

I laughed as Luffy came into view with a little boy with orange hair and a little girl with black hair. Nami smiled.

"Bell-mère, stop hitting your gather," Nami said. "Ace, come to Mommy."

I watched as Nami carefully took Ace from Luffy and cradled the boy in her arms. I leaned into Kakashi.

"Aunt Robin," I heard a voice say.

I looked down to see a little boy with black hair tugging on my skirt. "Yes, Jiraya?"

"Is Uncle Gaara and Aunt Sakura around?" Jiraya asked.

"They are at the Nara house," I said and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can visit tomorrow, let's get you guys to an inn."

We started for an inn when Pakkun came bounding up to us. Kakashi looked down at the dog.

"Report," he said.

"Kenji is on top of the Hokage Monument," Pakkun said. "He's alone. He's sitting on The Third's head."

Kakashi sighed. "Why would he go there?"

"Kashi, can you take me to where Kenji is?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded. He turned to TenTen. "Get them to the inn."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," TenTen said smiling.

Kenji sat on Sarutobi's head and looked out at his village. He knew someone was behind him but didn't want to know. He jolted when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Robin-sensei, you scared me," Kenji said.

"I'm sorry," I said gingerly sitting next to him. "Why are you here, Kenji?"

The boy sighed. "I was angry at Natsumi for calling me indecisive and lazy."

"I see," I said. "Are you indecisive and lazy?"

"NO!" Kenji shouted. "I'm just not sure what I want to be. Mama said I could be anything I wanted."

I placed my arm around his shoulders. "Kenji, it's alright to not know what you want to be."

"Really?" Kenji asked looking up at me.

I smiled. "You see, I was like you once."

"Really?"

"I was eight when I realized I wanted to be an archeologist," I said. "By that time I was known as a menace. I was twenty-eight when I met Luffy and the Straw Hats."

Kakashi had wandered off but was still within hearing distance. I continued talking with Kenji.

"Robin-sensei, why did you quit being an archeologist and pirate?" he asked bringing his knees to his chest.

"Kenji, I chose to stop being an archeologist and pirate," I said. "because I found something I love more."

"What is it?" he asked placing his chin on his knees.

"Children," I smiled. "I love kids, especially troubled ones. You see, Kenji, when I first came here eight years ago I was all alone."

Kakashi smiled at this. He knew she was telling Kenji the truth. His wife never lied to anyone.

"Kenji, I met the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi-sensei when I came," I said. "See, back then Naruto was immature, angry and extremely defensive. His teacher and friend died."

I stopped talking for a minute. "Kenji, Naruto opened up to me when he closed everyone else out. I have a gift that not many shinobi have."

"What is it?" Kenji asked.

"I have the Hana Hana no Mi. It's an Akuma fruit," I said. "I can make my arms grow out of anybody or anything." I looked around before saying, "Kashi!"

Kakashi appeared next to us. "What is it, Love?"

"I want to show Kenji my abilities," I said. "Can I use you as an example?"

"Sure," Kakashi smiled at me.

I crossed my arms and said, "Tres Fleur!" Kenji looked on in amazement as three arms sprouted on Kakashi. One in the middle of his chest and two on his sides. Kakashi smiled. I let the arms drop away like sakura petals. Kenji reached out a hand and caught one of the petals. He was smiling.

"Sensei, is it alright for me to be a shinobi and an archeologist like you?" he asked looking at me.

"Kenji, before you decide what you want to be," I smiled. "Get to know the you now. Get to a place where you are happy and content. Talk to your parents and see what they say before you make a life changing decision."

Kenji stood and extended a hand to me. "Thanks, Robin-sensei."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Go. Your parents are worried."

"Yes, sensei," Kenji said before jumping away.

Kakashi leaned down and helped me up. I hugged him.

"You did well, sweetheart," he said kissing my forehead.

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Kashi, this child of ours will be smart, wise, good looking and I wouldn't mind if they had your hair color," I gave him a kiss. "I'm hungry."

Kakashi smiled. "Alright. With the crew or alone?"

"Alone," I said. "If I'm with the crew then I'll have to fight Luffy for food."

"Understandable," Kakashi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood outside the classroom door with Jiraya. I noticed that he was nervous so I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at me.

"Let's go meet your classmates," I said.

There was a loud ruckus as the door opened. We stepped inside the door and stood at the desk.

"Hey look," Kenji said showing something to some of the guys. "it's a bug."

"That's gross," one boy said walking away. A small bark was heard as they walked away.

"Is not, Shigo," Kenji said glaring at the boy. "Having a dog on your head is gross."

"Boys, that's enough," I said standing at he front of them.

"Yes, Robin-sensei," the boys said.

I looked at the class and smiled. "Class, I would like you to meet my nephew, Jiraya King. Jiraya, please sit next to Kenji." Jiraya walked over and sat sown. "Now Shigo, if you dont keep your dog quiet then I will call your father to come an talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am," Shigo said and looked at the dog. "Akashi, you need to stay quiet."

"Bark!" I smiled.

"Jiraya, can you tell me the elements?" I asked.

"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning," Jiraya said smiling at her.

"Who taught you?" I asked.

"Uncle Sanji and Aunt Nami," Jiraya grinned.

I smiled at him. "Very good. Now class we are going to go outside to the training field."

Cheers and groans were heard all over the classroom as the students filed out to the field. Jiraya walked with Kenji and the two talked about life. I smiled.

Putting those two together was a good idea. They are very similar.

I stood silent and waited for the children to quiet down. "Alright when I call your name please step forward." I looked at my list. "Kenji Nara and Kana Sarutobi, please step forward."

"Sensei, do i have to fight her?" Kenji asked.

Kana channeled chakra into her fists and charged toward Kenji silently. Kenji turned as he felt a killing intent from behind him. He dodged barely and then sat down. I watched him as he placed his hands together and said, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!"

Kana looked at Kenji with her head cocked to one side. She stood a few feet away from him and was looking at him out of curiosity and wondered what he was doing. She finally saw the shadow sweeping across the ground. She jumped channeling chakra into her feet and landed on the big tree behind her. I smiled.

"That's enough!"

Kana jumped down from the tree and walked to her friends. Kenji stood and looked at the girl for a moment before walking over to Jiraya. He smiled and looked at the clouds.

"All right," I said. "Class is over. Be sure to ask your parents to help you if you can for the weekend. Class will begin in two days."

I smiled as I watched the students leave. "Kashi!"

I stood next to Jiraya who seemed to be staring up at the sky wondering how little Ace and Bell-mere were doing. Kakashi showed up a few seconds later. He smiled at me.

"How are you doing?" he asked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," I said. "How is the old crew holding up today?"

"Nami is as stubborn as ever," Kakashi said smiling. "She made the price of everything she bought lowered by 2/3 of the original price. It's amazing."

"She was always good at that," I smiled. "Raya, time to go."

Jiraya smiled at me. "Sure, Aunt Robin." he took hold of my hand. "Uncle Kashi, where are mom and dad?"

Kakashi smiled down at him. "Usopp is talking with the Hokage and Kaya is talking with Nami, TenTen and Ino."

Jiraya smiled. "I want to see Mommy."

"So do I," I said and looked at Kakashi. "Shall we?"

"As long as I don't have to stay," Kakashi said.

"Would I do that?" I asked sweetly.

"What are you having, Kaya?" Nami asked bouncing Ace on her lap.

"Another boy," Kaya smiled as she placed her hand on her stomache.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Ino asked as she tickled Bell-mere.

"Jimbe John King," Kaya said.

"Awesome," TenTen said as the door opened.

"How is my famliy today?" Luffy said as he waltzed into the room.

"We're fine," Nami said. "How was your meeting with Naruto?"

"He is still the same," Luffy said sitting next to Nami. "He wants a big wedding but won't listen to Hinata at all."

I walked in with Jiraya at this point. He walked straight to Kaya and hugged her.

"How was school, sweetie?" she asked.

"I made a friend," Jiraya said sitting next to Kaya. "I answered Aunt Robin's question without hesitation."

"That's good, Raya," Kaya said. "There is a snack in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks, Mama," Jiraya said skipping into the kitchen.

"Mama, I made a friend today," Kenji said walking into the kitchen to see his sister sitting on the floor playing with a small fan.

"What is your friend's name?" Temari asked turning around and placing some apples on the table.

"His name is Jiraya King," Kenji said sitting down and grabbing an apple. "He was visiting today. Robin-sensei made me fight a girl. It was such a drag."

"What was her name?" Shikamaru asked entering the room holding a scroll.

"Kana," Kenji said and took one of the apples. "Kana Sorutobi."

Shikamaru dropped the scroll he was carrying and looked at his son. "Who?"

"Kana Sarutobi," Kenji asked looking confused. "Why?"

Shikamaru smiled sadly. "Such a drag. She happens to be my late sensei's daughter."

"Who was your sensei, Daddy?" Kenji asked biting into the apple.

"Asuma Sarutobi," Shikamaru said. "His wife was Yuhi Kurenai. I was asked to watch over her when Asuma-sensei died."

Kenji looked at his parents. "I think I like her."

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been dealing with a lot. U'm gonna start school in a few weeks so the chapters may come slowly but I will get them to you guys as soon as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning of Naruto and Hinata's wedding came faster than anyone could understand. Time flew by in just a few days. I sat at the doctors office with Sakura. I had to have a check up. It was going to be boring so I brought Sakura along.

"Hatake Robin," a nurse said.

I stood up and walked to her with Sakura not far behind me. We walked down the corridor to a small room. As we stepped in, I saw Shizune standing at the window looking at the mountain. She turned when we entered.

"Robin, Sakura," she smiled. "Let's begin."

It took thirty minutes but the exam was over. We walked out and headed toward Hinata's to help her get ready. We passed Ino and Zoro who were talking at the flower shop decided what flowers to get. Sanji and TenTen were a few feet away at the ramen shop deciding how many tickets to get for Naruto. Sanji knew how much he liked his ramen. Usopp was talking with Jiraya, Kaya and Choji. Sakura smiled and waved when Choji turned to us and waved.

"How was the appointment?" Choji asked.

"In six and a half months, Kakashi and I will welcome a baby girl," I said smiling. "Don't tell him that."

"Kaya, we need to get the rest of the girls ready for tonight," Sakura said pulling on my arm. "Robin can you grab TenTen and Ino. See if you can get them away from the guys."

I smiled and crossed my arms. "Cien Fluer!"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head as my smile grew bigger. Kaya shook her head as she saw some arms grow out of the two men in question. Usopp started laughing. Zoro started shouting profanities and Sanji screamed as Ino and TenTen laughed.

"Robin!" a voice called.

I turned to see Kakashi walking toward us with a smile on his face. "Yes, dear?"

"What did I tell you about using your akuma fruit in front of others?" Kakashi asked as he shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"But it's just my two crewmates," I said looking at him with an innocent face. "It's alright, Kashi."

Kakashi shook his head. "So what is the verdict of the little one?"

"We are going to have a baby girl in six and a half months," Robin said smiling from ear to ear.

"That woman is so evil," Sanji fumed. He started back toward the inn where they were staying. "Moss-head, your going the wrong way."

Zoro glared at him. "Take these," he handed him packages and walked away. "I'm going to train."

Zoro left Sanji fuming and irritated. Sanji walked away muttering under his breath as Zoro went on and walked toward the training field that he was sure was in the direction he was going. Zoro stood in the field a few minutes later. He was smiling. He actually remembered where to go or was it just dumb luck. He looked around and his smile grew.

"Keigo, you need to put more power into your throws," a voice said. "If you don't then you will only make your throws weak."

Zoro walked around one of the trees and saw Sasuke and Keigo training. He saw Keigo's face whither in disbelief and fear of his own dad.

"Fine, if you don't want to learn from me," Sasuke said and started to walk away. "find a new teacher or even your new sensei."

Keigo looked at him in real anquish. He didn't know what happened to his dad in the past few years. Ever since his mom died, Sauske returned to his old crass self. Keigo sighed as he walked to where the kunai were. He picked up the kunai and turned around to see Zoro standing not far away.

"Have you come to yell at me as well!" Keigo shouted but didn't realize that he was crying.

"No," Zoro said and sat down. "I came to train."

**Sorry it's a short chapter. enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did you come here to train?" Keigo asked wiping his eyes.

Zoro sighed. "Boy, you have no idea who you're talking to."

Keigo walked over and picked up his kunai's. He placed them back into his pouch and looked at Zoro.

"Are you a friend of Robin-sensei?" the boy asked walking over to Zoro.

Zoro looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Although the first time I met her she tried to kill me."

Keigo's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, Robin tried to kill us all," a voice said walking up on the two.

Zoro and Keigo turned to see a woman walking toward them. Zoro knew who it was and found himself smiling genuinely.

"Vivi, how's it going?" Zoro asked hugging the woman.

"It would be better if I wasn't Queen of Alabasta," Vivi said. "Pell, Chaka, come forth."

Pell and Chaka came and kneeled before her.

"My Queen, we told you not to wonder off," Pell said. "Igaram will go insane if he finds you missing."

Vivi laughed. "Kaoru, come here."

Keigo's eyes went wide as he saw a duck come out of the forest. He watched as the duck walked straight to the blue haired woman. Zoro shook his head and walked over to the duck.

"Quack!" the duck backed away from Zoro and went behind Chaka.

"Zoro, how many times do I have to tell you that Kaoru is afraid of you if you come at him with a sword drawn," Vivi shook her head.

"Queen, we need to find the rest of his crew," Chaka said. "If we don't then hell will break loose."

"Vivi, what's going on?" Zoro asked sheathing his sword.

"Kohza was arrested a few weeks ago," Vivi said and started toward the village. "Problem is, he was arrested for a crime that he didn't commit. He was going to Shimotsuki to look for a man who could train him in the sword. I got a letter from him saying that the man was dead and he was being arrested for murder."

"What was the man's name?" Zoro asked.

"Koshiro," Vivi said and looked at Zoro to see that his face had fallen.

"Master has died," Zoro said and sank to his knees. He turned to Keigo. "Kid, can you find Robin and tell her to gather everyone and come here. That includes Naruto and everyone else you can find that know's about us."

Keigo nodded and raced off to find everyone.

I was walking with Kaya and Nami when I heard a shout behind me. We turned to see Keigo running toward us.

"Keigo, what is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Zoro," Keigo said panting. "Zoro needs help in the training field. He said to say the name Vivi."

We looked at him with shock.

"Nami, send a flare with your Clima Tact and send it now. Let everyone know and send for more," I said and turned to Keigo. "Take me to Zoro and Vivi." as we started out I said one word. "Kakashi!"

We moved faster than I would have liked.

"Robin, slow down," Kakashi said from behind us. "You are in no condition to move that fast."

I shook my head. "Vivi is in trouble, Kashi. I need to help her. I was the cause of her pain all those years ago."

Kakashi smiled. "Lets go."

"Kakashi, wait for us," a voice said from behind us.

We turned to see Naruto, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Sanji, Kaya, Usopp, Brooks, Chopper, and the rest came running toward us. I smiled when I saw everyone running and then my smile faded.

"Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sakura," I said. "Where are the kids?"

"With my mom," Shikamaru and Sakura said smiling.

"Nami, where is Luffy?" I asked turning to her.

"Luffy was bringing the kids to Shizune and he should be here right about..." Nami stopped talking and then smiled. "now!"

"Nami!" Luffy shouted. "Why the hell did you leave me with the job of finding Shizune? And why was I left with the children?"

"Stop shouting," Nami said. "Vivi needs our help."

"Princess Vivi needs us?" Sanji said. "Where is Moss-head?"

"With Vivi, Pell and Chaka," I said as we neared the training field. "Hey guys."

"Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Nami," Vivi said. "Great to see you guys again. I need your help to free Kohza."

"What did Kohza do?" Sanji asked sitting down.

"He is accused of killing Koshiro," Zoro said. "I know for a fact that the man was alive until four months ago."

"What is Kohza to you?" Franky asked.

"My husband and the King of Alabasta Kingdom," Vivi said strongly.

"You married Kohza?!" we all said in shock.

"Five months ago," Vivi said. "I'm also a month pregnant."

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all looked at Vivi in shock.

"Let me get this straight," Robin said. "Three of us are pregnant."

"I guess," Vivi said. "Now please help Kohza."

Zoro stood from his sitting position under the tree. He looked at Vivi. "We need to find him. Which HQ was he taken too?"

"The one that has only one entrance," Vivi said. "Not sure what it's actually name is."

"Navarone," Nami said. "Great. Now we have to go visit Vice-Admiral Jonathan. He is so not gonna be happy to see us again. I mean we barely escaped last time and we had the help from the Octopus ballon."

"He was fun to have around," Luffy said smiling. "Now lets think of how to get in and rescue Kohza."

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" six year old Natsumi asked Sarah Haruno.

Sarah smiled at her granddaughter. "They went to go help Aunt Robin's friends."

"Can I go play with Jiraya?" Satsuki asked from the doorway.

Sarah turned to look at her. "Natsumi go with her."

"Fine," Natsumi shrugged. "Let's go, Suki."

The two grils went in search of Jiraya King. They had gone to the Nara house becasue they knew that Jiraya and Kenji were friends. They knocked on the door and saw Naomi Nara at the door.

"Natsumi, Satsuki, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked.

"We came to see if Jiraya could come out and play," Satsuki said with a slight blush.

Naomi smiled. "Kenji, Jiraya, you have company!"

The two boys came running and sighed as they saw the two girls.

"What a drag," Kenji said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Jiraya asked.

"Came to see if ya'll wanted to play?" Natsumi said looking at the sky.

Kenji glanced at her and smiled slightly. Jiraya noticed and said nothing.

"Let's go to the training field," Satsumi said pulling on Jiraya's arm.

Jiraya smiled. "Come on Kenji, it'll be fun."

"Troublesome," Kenji said shaking his head.

Natsumi shook her head. "Satsuki, stop pulling on Jiraya's arm. If you continue like this then I'll tell Mommy when she gets back from her mission with Uncle Naruto and Aunt Robin."

"Time to go," Luffy said.

"Luffy, I'm staying here," I said looking at him. "Kaya and I are in no conditon to go with you. Nor is Vivi for that matter."

Vivi shook her head. "So that leaves the rest of the Straw Hats and the ninjas."

"Luffy, Nami," I said. "Please take care of Kakashi for me and make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble. He's as smart as I am and he fights with his head like Sanji and Zoro combined."

"Dear, don't make my head any biger than it already is," Kakashi said hugging her. "Be safe."

"Always, my love," I said smiling. "Kaya, Vivi, lets go check on the kids. I so hope that they are not getting themselves into trouble."

Vivi and Kaya smiled at each other.

"You have changed in the past few years, Robin," Kaya said smiling. "I remember Usopp telling me of the journey that brought him to Alabasta. It was remarkable. I almost didn't believe him until I met Vivi on our wedding day."

"That years ago," Vivi said smiling.

"I was not a very nice person back then," I said as we walked to the other end of the training field to see the girls and boys coming their way.

"Aunt Robin, what are you doing here?" Satsuki asked as she spotted me.

"Came to keep an eye on you guys while your parents are away," I said as I saw that Natsumi and Kenji looking annoyed. "What's with those two?"

Satsuki and Jiraya smiled. "No clue."

I smiled and looked at the two in question.

"Natsumi, Kenji, front and center," I said.

They both stood before me and looked confused. "Yes, Sensei?"

"I want you to sparr with each other," I said.

"Why?" the two young ones said.

Kaya and Vivi looked on as I instructed the two eight year olds. They smiled as the six year old clung to the other eight year old.

"Jiraya, come here please," Kaya said softly.

Jiraya smiled. "Be right back, Suki." he walked to his mom."What's up, Mom?"

Kaya smiled at her son. "Who's that young lady who was clinging to you?"

Jiraya blushed. "That's Satsuki Subaku. Her older sister is Natsumi who is fighting Kenji Nara."

Kaya looked at Vivi. "Young love."

"Mom!" Jiraya exclaimed blushing even more.

Satsuki had walked over at this point. "Raya, why are you red?"

Jiraya turned to the girl. "Suki, I didn't hear you come over."

"My daddy taught me to use sand," she said and had sand swirling in her hand and made a rose. She held her hand out to Jiraya who took it shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jiraya looked at the rose in his hand and then at the girl who gave it to him. Satsuki was smiling sheepishly at him. Kaya was smiling. She turned to look at the two who were still fighting each other and sighed.

"Suki, when did you learn this?" Jiraya asked the girl.

"A few months ago," Satsuki said. "Daddy has been teaching me in secret. Mama wants me to learn medical jutsu like her and Sumi."

"Suki, just do what you want to do," Kaya said smiling. "I'm sure both your parents will be pleased with you."

"Suki, what does your father do?" Vivi spoke for the first time.

"He's the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand," Satsuki said with pride in her voice. "Mama is the head medic at the hospital."

"So is Kazekage like a king?" Vivi asked.

"I think so," Satsuki said. "Naruto is the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There is also the Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Natsumi can answer these questions better than I can. She is amazing when it comes to history."

"I see," Vivi said.

"Alright, you can stop now," I said smiling at the two children in front of me.

"How did we do Sensei?" Kenji asked.

I left my smile in place. "Fine." I turned my attention to Natsumi. "Can you manipulate sand like you Father?"

"Satsuki!" she called and looked at her.

"Yeah, Sumi," Satsuki said smiling.

"Come here and bring Raya," Natsumi said with a grin.

Satsuki pulled jiraya with her and smiled. "What do you want, Sumi?" she asked sweetly.

"Sensei wanted to ask if you can use sand like Daddy can," Natsumi said with her father's bored expression.

"Sensei, can I go home?" Kenji asked. "This is troublesome."

"Kenji, please have a save trip," I said and smiled at him. "Tell your grandmother I say hello."

Kenji sulked away leaving Jiraya with the girls and adults.

"Sensei, throw a kunai at me," Satsuki said smiling.

I didn't need to be asked twice. I hurled the kunai with all my strength and was amazed that it hit a wall of sand and not her. I kept my shock inside of me.

"Not bad, squirt," a voice said behind us.

We turned to see Keigo standing a few feet away looking impressed and bored at the same time. Natsumi glared at him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she demanded.

"Wondered if I could train with you guys," he said. "Pops is drinking again and not talking to me."

I smiled. "Sure. But you have to fight Suki." I turned to her. "Is that alright?"

"I don't want to," Satsuki said softly. "I'm still not quite good at controlling my sand or my emotions for that matter. Last time I fought with someone, I almost killed them."

"At least Mama was there to stop us so that I didn't die," Natsumi said placing her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Jiraya, do you want to spar with Keigo?" I asked my nephew.

Jiraya looked at Kaya who smiled. "But I don't know taijutsu, genjutsu, or any jutsus."

"How about just hand to hand, Jiraya?" Keigo asked walking a little closer. "I promise not to use my jutsus, genjutsu, taijutsu or even my sharingan."

"When did you get the sharingan, Keigo?" I asked the boy.

"Yesterday, it just appeared," Keigo said. "Pops doesn't know. Please don't tell him, Sensei. He's still getting over mom's death."

I nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Robin, we're going to go shopping," Kaya called.

"I'll meet you at the hotel later," I said lifting my hand.

"Jiraya King, do everything Robin says or so help me you will be grounded from studying with your father for a month," Kaya said to her son. "Have fun."

We watched Kaya and Vivi leave as Jiraya's face went red. I looked at him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Now, let's fight," I said. "Remember, jutsus, genjutsu, taijutsu and sharingan are not allowed. If I so much as see them then the match will be stopped and started again. And Jiraya, no sling shot either. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the two boys said.

"Now begin," I said.

The two boys looked at each other and didn't move. I knew what was going on. They were sizing their opponent. Each had a strategy but didn't know what to do first. Jiraya on the other hand looked scared out of his wits as he kicked at the sand at his feet sending it flying at Keigo.

"What was that?" Keigo asked as he lunged.

Jiraya dodged his attacks with a smile. "Aunt Robin, is this what it was like when Crocodile fought Uncle Luffy?" he asked inbetween the attacks.

"Something like that," I said smiling.

Luffy sneezed. He looked around and saw no one talking. He wondered what happened to make him sneeze and then wondered if Shizune and Tsunade were the best people to look after his children.

_"Robin, can you send Vivi and Kaya to look in on my kids?" he asked her in his mind._

_"Sure," I said back to him. "Who did you leave them with?"_

_"Tsunade and Shizune," Luffy said looking at the sky._

_"Are you an idiot?" I screamed. "Tsunade would kill them."_

_"Please, Robin," He said. "Nami is worried about them. I'm worried about them. If we are both worried than this mission is going to fail. I don't want that."_

_"Consider it done, Captain," I said._

_"Thank you."_

"Nami, how's our course?" Luffy asked turning on Sunny's head to look at his wife.

"We will be in Shistsuki Village in a couple of days," Nami said. She turned to Zoro. "We will make it, Zoro."

_"Robin, I miss you" Kakashi said in his mind._

_"I miss you too dear," I said. "Can you tell Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura and Gaara that their children are doing well in their training"_

_"I will love," Kakashi smiled. "How's little Jiraya doing?"_

_"Holding his own against Keigo Uchiha," I said as I looked at the two boys in front of me._

_"How's Keigo doing?"_

_"Getting his ass kicked by a kid who knows no jutsus, genjutsu, taijutsu and Keigo can't use his sharingan," I said._

_"Keigo has a sharingan?"_

_"Yes," I said. "Keigo promised not to use it because he's not fully in control of it. Apparently Sasuke is drinking right now to care about his son. Tell Gaara that his protégé is amazing. He'll understand. Just don't tell him when Sakura is near. All hell will break loose."_

_Kakashi laughed. "I will."_

I looked at the two boys again. "Enough."

The two stopped fighting and smiled at me. "How'd we do?"

I laughed. "You kept your promises. Who wants ice cream?"

All four kids grinned. "Me!"

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Work is crazy. School is long. I'll try and get more chapters up this week. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stared at the four children in front of me as they ate their ice cream. I felt a chakra that was familiar to me but it was different than the other villagers. I turned to see Rayleigh Silvers walking towards her. She slowly stood and smiled at the man. He smiled as he made his way toward me.

"Rayleigh, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked as he stopped next to me.

"Robin, please sit," Rayleigh said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I'm almost 4 months pregnant," I said smiling. "How do you think I feel?"

Rayleigh laughed. "Fair enough." He looked at the kids. "So who are the cherubs?"

"This is Natsuki and Satsuki no Sabaku, this is Keigo Uchiha and Jiraya King," I said. "Jiraya is Kaya and Usopp's boy."

"Yes, we had a child, Rayleigh," Kaya said walking up holding little Ace as Vivi held Bell-mere. "And we have another on the way."

Rayleigh looked at the two woman who walked up to them. "Those little ones aren't yours are they?"

"No," Vivi said. "These angels are Luffy and Nam's children."

Rayleigh looked at the women then looked at the two infants. He smiled as the two infants opened their eyes. "Looks like mama and daddy. What are their names?"

"Ace is the one in Kaya's arms and this is Bell-mere," Vivi said smiling at the little one in his arms.

Bell-mere made a fuss and so did Ace. The two were starting to cry when they saw sand swirling around. The two watched as Natsumi and Satsuki made something in the clouds and Ace reached for it. Jiraya smiled and Keigo grunted. Natsumi moved her sand and hit Keigo on the head with it.

"Natsumi!" he said and walked toward her.

"Sumi, run for it," Satsuki said smiling. "Keigo, go easy on her."

With that said Natsumi raced away with Keigo running after her. The adults laughed at the antics but noticed something. They noticed how Jiraya was talking to Satsuki and how she was blushing a little. I looked at Kaya who grinned.

"Suki, let's go so that the two don't get in trouble," Jiraya said smiling.

"Sure," Satsuki said.

The two were about to follow the others when a hand was placed on Satsuki's shoulder. We all turned to see Kankuro standing there. Satsuki squealed and jumped on the man.

"Uncle Kankuro, what are you doing here? Who did you leave in charge of the village?" Satsuki asked hugging her uncle.

Kankuro laughed. "Don't worry. Suki. Kana is in charge of the village and I'm here to see my family."

Satsuki tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute. "Uncle Kankuro, you're not married."

Kankuro released the girl and shook his head smiling. "I meant my brother and sister and their families."

"Oh," Satsuki said and looked at Jiraya. "Come on, we need to make sure Sumi doesn't kill Keigo."

Jiraya nodded and the two raced after Keigo and Natsumi. They left the adults standing there wondering what was going on.

"Kankuro, it's great to see you again," I said smiling at the man.

"Robin, it's great to see you too," Kankuro said. "So what happened before I showed up."

I sighed, "Your family, minus the children, are off on a mission to save a friend. The children have been left in the care of their grandparents. Before you walked up, Natsumi hit Keigo Uchiha on the head with her sand. Jiraya and Satsuki are going to make sure that they don't kill each other."

Kankuro smiled. "Sumi is so like Sakura it's funny sometimes." He turned to the other three adults. "I'm Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Kaya King," Kaya said smiling.

"Vivi Nefertari," Vivi said also smiling.

"Rayleigh Silvers," Rayleigh said extending his hand. "How do you know our fair Robin?"

Kankuro laughed. "Robin, beat the crap out of me when I couldn't protect her husband on a mission." He pulled Rayleigh close and whispered. "Never make her mad. It's not a pretty picture."

Rayleigh laughed. "Never was."

"Kankuro can you go find the children and tell them it's time to go home now?" I asked the man standing a few feet from me.

Kankuro gave an evil grin. "Why should I?"

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you again?" I asked with a sweet smile on my face.

Kankuro cringed. "Nope. I'm off to find my nieces."

Luffy sat on top of Sunny's head and thought of everything that had happened. He wondered what was going to happen next. He felt a presence near hi and turned to see Gaara and Naruto standing there. The two had shown up out of nowhere. Luffy smiled.

"Luffy, we'll make it," Gaara said placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Believe it," Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you say that again I'm tossing you over the side," Gaara said and watched as Naruto nodded.

Luffy stood and looked at the crew. He was sad yet happy to see so many people in one spot at the same time. Zoro was sitting in his usual spot but this time he was sharpening one of his swords. Nami was in her usual spot looking at a map. Usopp and Brooks were detailing things. Sanji was cooking. Franky was at the helm. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on the stairs talking. Sakura and Chopper were talking about medical things.

Luffy sighed. "I just hope it's not too late."

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted.

"WHAT!" he shouted back.

"We should be there in ten minutes," Nami said grinning and then her grin died as she looked at the sky. "AS long as this storm bypasses us."

Luffy stretched his arm and was beside Nami in no time. "You never cease to amaze me, love."

"Nami, that's not a storm," Zoro said standing up and walking over to the right side of the ship. "That's the fog and heat from the island." He was smiling sadly. "It's good to be home."

"Franky, pull into port," Luffy said. "Alright, let's figure out where they would keep Kohza."

"Jail!" everyone said.

"I mean," Luffy turned to Zoro. "Where is the jail?"

Zoro sighed and looked at his old hometown. "Five buildings to the left of the dojo. Let's go so I can get back to Ino and Sanji can get back to TenTen."

He jumped off the ship with everyone following him. They stopped at one point.

"Zoro, do you know where to go?" Nami asked tentatively.

"There is only one way in and out of this village," Zoro said. "It's hard to get lost here."

They stood on the shore for a full ten seconds before Zoro walked straight. They were walking for about three minutes when a kid bumped into Zoro.

"Sorry, Mister," the child said.

Zoro looked down and thought he saw the image of one of his friends. "Kanji?!"

The little boy looked up at him and smiled. "Kanji is my father. I'm Kenpachi. How do you know my father mister?"

"Can you take us to see your dad?" Zoro asked. "It's been so long since I've been home. I wonder if your father will remember me."

"I'll take you home," Kenpachi said. "Please follow me and call me Ken."

Everyone followed Kenpachi to his house only to realize that the dojo was right next door. Kenpachi opened the door and shouted.

"DAD! I'M HOME AND WE HAVE VISITORS! LOTS OF THEM!"

Kanji stepped out of his office and looked at the visitors. When his eyes hit Zoro a big grin erupted on his face. He walked over and looked at him.

"Have you become the greatest swordsman in the world, Zoro?" Kanji asked his friend.

"Yes I have, Kanji," Zoro said and hugged the man. "It's great to see you."

Kanji smiled as he hugged his friend. "So I take it you heard."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise I will update faster. Enjoy!**


End file.
